Deep Packet Inspection (DPI) is used to, for example, ensure Quality of Service (QoS) for certain packet types, to meet network traffic and bandwidth requirements, to detect malware, or enforce business conduct policies on information exchanged inside and outside a company. DPI is presently used in data centers and other places where large amounts of data are processed. Through DPI, network security and efficiency can be maintained.